Beautiful Stranger
by Devilzzz
Summary: *Completed* 12 years later, after Ginny's *death*, Draco is marrying the wrong person..or is he? Could his smutty dreams have a connection with Ginny? And who is that girl STALKING him? Sequel to Material Girl!!!!!!
1. Prologue: Flushing Bride

Beautiful Stranger  
  
A/N: Thank you all faithful Material Girl reveiwers & readers for coming here, this story however has been progressing very slowly, and I think that is because it's most probably going to be the last in the series, and I don't want it to end, but it can't go on forever....  
  
Remember the summary is going to be different, but it is Rated R for a reason this time in some chapters, :) since you guys have waited so long for some sort of smut. But there's also a mystery and I have plotlines worked out.  
  
Summary: 12 years later, Draco Malfoy never expected that his life would be so different without Ginny. But then..why is he having these dreams? Why is he marrying someone else? And why is it that he feels as if Ginny's still there? Not just that, but somebody is stalking Draco Malfoy and your not going to believe who it is!  
  
Prologue: Flushing Bride  
  
"Do I look alright?" she croaked, muttering to herself under her breath, her hair swung over to her shoulders and her hands folding down the creases of the dress, taking a deep breath that nearly inflated her breathing levels.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Granger?" a voice was heard behind her. Hermione Casie Granger turned around and was too nervous to even answer.  
  
But he stood behind her, with mocked silence and she finally allowed herself to speak.  
  
"So it's Granger now, isn't it?" she teased, letting out a laugh that did not even sound like hers.  
  
"Don't worry, you look...beautiful." Draco said, gulping back a intake of another sharp breath. Hermione catiously stiffened the straps of the gown on her shoulders and put her remaining peices of hair behind her ears, letting her whole hair sweep on top of her head, waiting for the diamond tainted tiara to replace the fluffy space.  
  
"Do I? Really?" she said, trying to smile her regular smile, but it came out as a mere trance of a fake grin.  
  
"Just like Virginia." the words had tumbled out of Draco's mouth before he could stop himself, and he bit his lip, examining Hermione's expression, which turned from widened eyes to a big frown before she turned away from him, and he could hear a mere sniff.  
  
"I'll never be Ginny, Draco. You've got to face that. You'll just have to." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Don't yell, Hermione! It doesn't mean anything..." said Draco, trying to hold the pressure in.  
  
"Maybe not to you..." she said, and swung around so the big white gown swirled in circles, the fabric looking an utterly wonderful texture of creamy white.  
  
"The groom isn't supposed to see the bride before the wedding." said Hermione, a smile creeping to her lips after a few moments.  
  
With a pat on her back, she felt his presance leave, and she took a deep breath.  
  
Just like Virginia.  
  
Just like Virginia.  
  
A sudden urge of tingles went through her body as if her body was being shocked for the first time, and she let out some tears as they rolled about her very skin.  
  
I am Hermione, you get what you see, Draco Malfoy.  
  
And yet, she knew she couldn't face them outside. Harry. Ron. Everyone was waiting for her to arrive, and here she was looking astounding in her beautiful gown, and they were waiting for her. All of them.  
  
None of them approved, all of them still couldn't believe it, and most of them didn't make much of an effort to hold their bitchy tongues.  
  
But of course, they were still here, supporting her. I AM NOT GINNY, she wanted to scream. You can't all try to pretend Draco is marrying Ginny! You can't all pretend that I am Ginny! I'll never be her...  
  
Hermione actually had a feeling that Ginny needed to be the bride. But, who was Hermione fooling, Ginny was dead. Pure and simple. Crossing her fingers across her fluttering eyelashes to weep away the tears that sprang to her eyes, she took a deep breath, and said, you've got to be Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger.  
  
You can't be Virginia. You can't be Ginny. You can't be her...  
  
However, in the back of mind, she wish Ginny could be her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Al redheaded girl opened her eyes, yawning. Where was she?  
  
She took a deep breath of air and realized that the cab driver had thrown her out to the street and stripped of her of all money. Damn sick fuck, she thought, getting herself up, her eyes gingerly examining the city.  
  
She caught sight of a big marble building, and saw big letters surround the font.  
  
Yes, this was it. This was it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I love you all that came to the sequel, and I hope this story is in an okay start zone, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd all reveiw!!!!!! I know there are silent readers, because I am myself, one of them..I only reveiw just sometimes..but really, you guys need to reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! I am having a hard time with this story even though I have the plot worked out, so I'd really luv some encouragement..  
  
Until next time & ALL of my love, ~Courtney 


	2. Promises

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter One: Promises  
  
"Nervous?" a voice sounded behind him as he proceeded to straighten his tie. Draco turned around swiftly and saw the shape figure of 29 year old Harry Potter, not looking a year older than 20, giving him a unreadable look.  
  
"No...I am just getting married to a person who I will be with forever, but who cares, right?" said Draco, rolling his eyes before he released his boyish grin.  
  
"So that means yes?" Harry joked, and came up behind him in the mirror, examining himself. Draco rolled his eyes more. Conceited little prat, he thought, but leaned in and fixed his hair.  
  
"This isn't what you wanted, is it?" Harry's muffled voice said, and Draco turned around, his eyebrows upward. "Excuse me?" he asked stiffly, moving back from one foot to another carefully.  
  
"We all wanted it to be Ginny, Draco. Don't settle. You'll never be happy." said Harry, his voice stammering. "You GIT! You son of a bitch! Don't dare speak about Ginny! You slept with her!" he spat, his eyes shining. He still remembered. He still remembered. He pushed Harry backwards, but Harry came back, and punched him lightly on the chest.  
  
"And you left her! Don't do this to Hermione, don't make promises you can't keep." Harry said, his eyes full of hate, and he slammed the door behind him and hard footsteps were heard through the closed door.  
  
*~*~  
  
Do I look alright? she kept asking herself. Do I? Do I?  
  
The questions floated through her mind as she took a step foward, looking around. Everyone was already seated, and then she saw her.  
  
A glimpse of a wedding dress made her grin.  
  
******?  
  
*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll find out what the stars mean in the second chapter..I was really surprised at so many reveiws at only the first chapter!!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH!! I finished 7 chapters yesterday! Yay for me!!! See, this is the encouragement I am talking about!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Reveiws ever:  
  
Neni Potter made me laugh by saying: Hi there!! yeah! I'm a silent reader, what can I do? Well.... ok. I just love ur ffics Material Girl and Like a Virgin, they where just greats and this new one of course I gonna read it, and keep writin ok? or please? Well, I really think that u have to put Ginny but redoing her life just like Draco did. Come on!! He is gonna marry with that little whore Hermione!!!! aj!!!! what a shitty couple!!!! I really love to see Gin and Draco together, they are so perfect together,uuuu....Well, please make that Ginny have more character ok? I can't wait to see what is coming(please soon). And of course I don't think that Ginny have nothing to regret She did the things that she thought was good in that moment thats all, come on every girl is a little bit slutty but no a fucking whore. Hermione is a shit if she marry Draco!!! Ginny and Draco forever.  
  
Bye!!!  
  
HpAngel said: Encouragement?! Encouragement?! COurt! This story doesn't NEED encouragement! IT's great all on it's own! Geez woman! Ecouragement.... *shakes head* I question ur sanity sometimes gurl... okay back to the story...  
  
I need an explaination here. HERMIONE IS MARRYING DRACO?! R U ON CRACK?! Omg, and Ginny iz still alive yay! BUT HERMIONE! no no no no I am wrong DRACO is on crack. *shakes head again* Well ur lucky I like u so much court. *winks* Can't wait for more!  
  
Speechless said: why am i speechless? becoz it is juz excellent... i am a well known slave driver and i am gonna slave drive u.. work work work work.. and complete the story... juz joking anyway.. but still dun slack ah.. i am watching u.. big brother.. no big sister is watching u.. remember.. work at your own pace.. but dun slack..  
  
how could he marry hermione when the one he really loves is ginny... noooooo..... this cannot be.. he cannot marry hermione.. he can't... what would ginny think.. how would ginny feel.. hermione is also so silly.. she knows very well.. and can see that draco still loves and misses ginny.. why bother to be a substitue.. can't she juz go find someone to love her? i am sure she would be happier and her friends would too.. surely she deserves more than this..  
  
AngelicDevil said: WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
  
  
YOU ROCK BITCH!!!!!!  
  
  
  
FUCK,HERMIONE BITCH,WHY SHOULD SHE MARRY DRACO,SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOVE HIM,NEITHER DOES HE. THE NERVE OF THEM. ANEWAYS,MOVING ON,YOUR SEQUEL IS GGGGGRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
FUCK,HURRY UP WITH CHAPPIE TWO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
YOUR EVERLASTING FAN,  
  
-JAY~*~*~*  
  
Thank you anonymous, anonymous, Jess, NimiBabe, Rach, WouldntYouLikeToKnow, & HpQueen for reveiwing!! I luv and appreciate & read all of your reveiws unlike some ff.net writers I know, so if you want the next chapter, remember the blue drop down list and click "Submit A Reveiw"  
  
Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW,REVEIW, REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
Luv ya'll allz, ~Courtney (next chapters will be longer) 


	3. The Sinking Truth

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Two: The Sinking Truth  
  
He flicked his silver hair back, and nervously tapped his fingers against the wall as he waited for her. Hermione. Granger. Malfoy.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets, but took them out again, panic running through his veins hurridly. He looked up as the music boomed in his ears. Harry looked surprised as if he had just realized this was a wedding, and Ronald Weasley was avoiding everything and examining his fingernails like a female.  
  
She stepped slowly down the aisle, her beautiful dress swinging behind her swiftly. Her hair was made into a simple bun, and her shoes made a clanking noise.  
  
If the preist had said any words, he did not hear him. Draco was staring at Hermione like a precious feild of gold, and his words came out to say "I do."  
  
Everything seemed so calm. But his knees did not sink like they did when he used to be with Virginia. His heart did not beat like when Virginia was present.  
  
It was Hermione. Simple, Hermione.  
  
Ginny, can you hear me? GINNY! his mind screamed, but he tried to concentrate. On the wedding. On Hermione Malfoy. On...  
  
Wait a minute...  
  
A erupt silence followed the church and everybody turned around to see the doorway, a girl...  
  
She ran before Draco could see her face..she was very tall indeed...  
  
And her flaming red hair swung behind her, as destiny waved in his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Sorry if it sucked...the next chapter will reveal the stalker.... and later chaps will be much longer...  
  
I was so shocked to see so many reveiws (to me anyways) for the last chapter and the first!!!!! I was also VERY VERY VERY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Favorite Reveiws for chapter 2:  
  
Hpangel said: Hey, I hope I get to be one of the first to review this chapter!  
  
O and I SOOO agree with everyone. WUT THE FUCK IZ Up HERMIONE'Z ass? Hoo does she think she iz? God. And Harry is so conceited. It's not even his wedding, wut does he have to check himself out for? Sheesh.  
  
Draco deserves so much better... like... GINNY!  
  
n e waiz, hurry and post the next chapter! u got done with SEVEN?~! I love you!  
  
Okay this review sux I'm sorree, I'll try to do beter next time. *sigh*  
  
Natalie said: shit..i'm speechless..Draco and Plucked boy are friends, and Hermione turns into a wannabe..nice spin courts. Chaos is the spice of life, like i always say!  
  
Umm...i want you to make another sequel or..or..i'm gonna send my dancing lobtsers and biting leprechauns on you! I'm warni..i mean..pleading you! make another one! Ciao 4 now. Bellus-Qui said: For once i really hope Harry beats the crap outta Draco so he'll be too sick to marry Hermione. where have all his brains gone?!??! and what's with Hermione being so bloody insecure, she just has to keep on asking if she's beautiful when the answer is straight up in her face!!! NOOOO!!! ok,now i'm really going to flame Kami...byebye!  
  
~YourFanWhoDidntMakeItOnTheThxList~ (I AM SOOO SORRY!!! I DIDNT NOTICE UR REVEIW CUZ FF.NET DOESNT SHOW NEW REVEIWS VERY FAST..ITS VERY SLOW and the girl who kept saying do i look alright at the end of chapter 2 isnt hermione..its the stalker..)  
  
Neni Potter said: Hi there girl!! Yeah I know its me again, but the hell!!! I really love that u like my review, oh girl that was cute, tx!!!. Come on girl keep writing!!! Who is the person who is stalking our dearest Draco, ah??? Ginny?, Ginny's daugther??? well I hope u put a new chap soon!!! come on!!! Well I have to said again, I HATE THAT FUCKING BITCH HERMIONE GRANGER, SHE IS A WHORE!!!! HOW SHE GONNA MARRY DRACO??? HE DOESNT LOVE HER, HE LOVES AND ALWAYS WILL LOVE GINNY!!!. She is very slow in this, or yeah!!! she is a whore!!! And tell me what about Harry, I mean was just one night goody night and that all, come on!! Ginny was not a whore, she had feelings too!!! Didn't he likes her!!! and he didn't care about she??? If he doesn't care about she, he is just a piece of shit!! and sorry but I gonna hate him (well not really, but I gonna be angry!!!)woops....  
  
Well girl I hope u keep writing this, soon!!! don't left us, ok? tx ... =) bye  
  
Summerthyme (YAY YOUR BACK!!!) said: Yes! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Oh my lord, can it be? *COLLECTIVE GASP* Harry Potter has actually uttered something of *intelligence*! Bought damn time the smarmy git got a clue. They're 29? Really? Damn, Ickle Drakkies isn't so ickle anymore, is it? C'mon, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BABY? You better frickin' tell us soon, or I AM GOING TO ABOSLUTELY POSITIVELY GO MAD CRAZY INSANE NUTS!  
  
Get the picture? Good.  
  
Anyway, nononnononononon, Draco is *NOT* going to get married to Hermione. I have faith that he won't. And he's not going to. YAY! Yep, we all wanted it to be Ginny, and it *WILL* be Ginny, eventually. I think. I pray. Anyway, what I want to do is figure out why the hell she's showing up at the wedding. That is her, right? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's her. She's just missing one thing: HER CHILD! What the bloody hell happened to it?! NYYAAGGG! *head explodes* You are leaving me in too much suspense! I just have to say though, I am *SOOOOOOO* glad that you update very quickly, or I'd end up killing myself. Actually, no, because then I'd *NEVER* find out what happens. And I'd go crazy in the afterlife *snort*.  
  
Is Ginny going to crash the wedding? When the pastor/priest/whoever says "Does anyone object?" or whatever it is they say, is she going to do something? I wouldn't, if I were her. That'd be completely tacky, and even though she *IS* a skanky little ho, she at least has *SOME* class. Kinda. And Hermione just needs to give up. She's NOT Ginny, and Draco is NEVER going to love you. Sorry, gal, just not gonna happen. Why don't you go off and marry Harry like a good little wench?  
  
Anyway, I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! And I hope I find out soon, or I'll keel over and pass out. You wouldn't want that kind of guilt on your head, would you, Courtney? No? I thought not. Then you should update as soon as you can, to prevent that from happening! Nyaggyaaa!  
  
~ Summer, Queen of the Ultra Long Reviews! Ohhhh Yeah!  
  
Thank you NimiBabe (as always), Cassie ( :-O exactly how many silent readers do i have?), HpQueen, Txt-Eva, Raven Shattertears, & ChocolateKitty for reveiwing!!!!!  
  
I love and appreciate all reveiws!!!! SO PLEASE REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!!!!!!!!! I am sorry if I miss any reveiwers/reveiws.. it takes a long time to show them and usually i have to reload 600 times b4 i accomplish it.  
  
So again, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx & Love you all!!!, ~xoxoxo Courtney xoxoxoxo 


	4. God Knows Why

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Three: God Knows Why  
  
It felt as if the world had just exploded right then and there, for everybody was quiet, their mouths gaping. The wedding had stopped. It took some moments before Draco's brain cells hit through his head. Red flaming hair..  
  
Before he could even think, he saw himself moving, and he heard Hermione shriek something after him, but he did not listen. Everything was a blur. Nothing was real...nothing...  
  
His footsteps were heard throughout the aisle, and all he could hear was the thumping of his heart in his brain, and only the clank of his black shoes as he ran. The halls were steep and deserted except for the figure of a person who had her cloak wrapped tightly around her, walking steadily, and Draco saw that her shoulders were moving up and down furiously which gave the impression that she was sobbing.  
  
He did the only thing he could do to stop her.  
  
"GINNY!" he screamed, the world had rumbled out of his lips, it felt so free to say the name instead of Virginia. Because Ginny...Ginny...was the one he fell in love with.  
  
The girl stopped with a thump, her back to Draco as he caught up with her.  
  
"Ginny..you..were...dead!" his breath rasped, his words tumbiling out of his mouth puzzingly.  
  
The girl turned around only slightly so Draco could see half of her face. The gleaming red hair was as same as Ginny's, except the nose...  
  
Sure, Ginny would have grown older, but Ginny's cute little nose was different..almost like his. And she was rather small to be in her late twenties.  
  
Finally the girl turned around and revealed her face.  
  
It was not Virginia Ann Weasley.  
  
Suddenly, the girl spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, Daddy? Don't you regonize your own daughter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** AHA!!! I knew you guys would fall for the redhead trick eheh :D Remember in the summary I told you that you wont believe who is stalking Draco, right? *readers back away in embarrasment* honestly, I am not that obvious...am I?? I hope not! I hope you guys are shocked and surprised. I don't want you guys to get bored or anything. Sorry for the short chapters but believe me they will be much longer in furthur ones, I looked them over and long chapter vibe should be starting with chapter 4, which is the next chapter!!!! I've looked over it and a lot of you might have questions about chapter 4, but remember you can always contact me by email or leave it in a reveiw!!!  
  
  
  
FOR MY FAVORITE REVEIEWS (OMG!!! 38 SINCE I CHECKED BEFORE!!!!):  
  
AngelicDevil said: Hi courtney.  
  
  
  
HAVE YOU GONE MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You can NOT leave us like this...... THIS IS INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WRITE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
WRITE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
*bangs on desk furiously*  
  
  
  
Well,Ginny's making those sudden entrances like melody dramas.. teehee,ne ways,Draco's such a clueless asshole.  
  
BAIBAI!!!!  
  
-Jay  
  
Summerthyme (THANKS FOR UPDATING UR STORY!!!) said: No, this chapter didn't suck. Just too damn short. BUT I'm lovin' it. Damn straight she doesn't make your knees shake like Ginny could, because SHE'S NOT GINNY! Seriously, though, who the hell does Hermi think she is, Jonesen' in on Ginny's Bitch! So what if for the last ten or so years they've thought she was dead?! That's just wrong *shakes head*. And Ginny's shown up before the knot has actually been tied, so we know they're safe for now. THEY BETTER BE! *nods head* yup yup yup, Hermi and Draco aren't getting married. Or I will hunt Hermione down and kill her. Kill her till she's dead, mwaa haa haa haa haa! *snort*  
  
Fav show-stopping sentence: "And her flaming red hair swung behind her, as destiny waved in his face." I just LURVE the imagery there, just like I'm LURVING this story. Gah! MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE! I demand it! NOW!  
  
Janet said: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! You practically made me scream when you ended it there!!!!! Ah anyways, I am a HUGE fan of your stories, but I'm a silent reviewer teehee, well at least until now. But you most definitly got amazing talent at writing, I sat staring at the screen for about an hour reading all of your stories, heh and trust me that hardly ever happens. WHY IS HE WITH HERMIONE!!! THAT LITTLE SLUT!!! Okay *breathes* anyways, can't wait to see more of your stories =) (AWWW... *sniff* wait..more of my stories?? noooo...they suck!)  
  
Rachel (whats going on in hp.com? i miss it!!!) : OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! Ginny came to stop the wedding!!! OMG!!! OMG!!!  
  
*has another spaz attack*  
  
Sorry, my therapist hasn't given me the perscription for my medication yet.... (lol jk!)....  
  
OMG!!! Ginny came! Yes! How did she find out?! OMG!  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets (voices exactly what i want hehe): HIYA!! me again!!! ur happy wid 127 reviews. For this fic u should be getting thousands... *growls* review!  
  
Oh yeah Great fic.. Make Ginny crach teh wedding and run off wid the groom... tehehe Poor hermione (stupid Bitch) Um... WRITE MORE  
  
And all u gits out here review!!! Or else....  
  
Luv  
  
~Ditz~ Funny-Writer-girl said: YOur stories are soooo good! Is Ginny going to do something to stop the wedding? God I hope so. Hermione is all wrong forDraco. Ginny Draco all the Way!!!!!!!!  
  
I can't wait for the next chapter!  
  
~funny_writer_girl (draco_malfoy_girl at heart) Wouldn'tYouliketoknow said: yay!!! look out hermione!!! ginny's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!! hehe!! the girl with red hair is ginny right???? cause if she's one of those freaky look alike people, i'm gonna be really pissed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hmph!!!! sry,i didn't review the last chapter, the horrible fates kept me from reading it until today!!!!!! damn whoever invented the idea for ppl to go and learn stuff!!! argh!!!!  
  
goodbye  
  
AND im sooo lazy i would have put ur reveiws in but my computer is gonna freeze any second now so thank you to my favorite reveiwers: Bellus Qui, Nimi Babe, Hp Angel & Dragon Mage..  
  
REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW REVEIW, REVEIW REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Before my computer goes haywire again & LOTS OF LOVE,  
  
~Courtney 


	5. And Then Tomorrow Came The First Dream

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Four: And Then Tomorrow Came: The First Dream  
  
Draco found himself gaping at the girl, his head raised, clutching his head in terror. He let out a scream as she proceeded to run. "Stop!" his mouth rasped, but the word did not seem to get out. The halls were so still, it felt as if he would faint right then and there. So many feelings rushed in and out of his mind that he felt as if he could not stop himself.  
  
But then, a hand patted his shoulder and he turned around, staring into the dewed eyes of Harry James Potter, who was looking at him with his lips set in a firm line, and his eyes determined.  
  
"You just broke a promise." the words tumbled out of Harry's mouth before he turned around and stalked away, leaving Draco to look after him in complete shock.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was hard to tell what she was feeling right now.  
  
Disgust.  
  
Anger.  
  
Disbelief.  
  
Maybe those were the words. Clutching her bag tightly around her hands, she looked at the cab driver, who was steadily seeping amongst the roads.  
  
Why was this happening to her, of all people?  
  
Didn't she deserve anything good? And everything she expected.  
  
She expected to find her mother.  
  
The mother that had left her in a muggle family years ago, leaving her hardly a baby.  
  
Tears bulged in her eyes, and she tried very hard to gulp back the pain & misery when she was at the muggle family. The family that never loved her..the family that never even cared...  
  
Flashback  
  
It must have been months ago. I remember sitting down on the chair, looking up into the sky, and examining the blood on my arm.  
  
Of course that is because the man in the family who was supposed to be my father hit me every single day with his belt.  
  
So many nights where he got drunk and hit me with the belt, the blood never stopped. It seeped through my precious skin, and it sent bruises to my heart.  
  
I coughed everyday, but nobody asked me why. I was never taken to the docter when I had spit blood out while I was coughing. Nobody cared if my lungs were good or not.  
  
I felt guilty that I wanted to call my mother a son of a bitch. Because she was one.  
  
But as I sat in that chair, I was too young to know anything, probably about 8 or 7 years old, and this lady stopped and stared at me.  
  
She had sunglasses, which was strange because they were dark and it was a cool and refreshing day with some rain.  
  
She didn't even smile.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" she had asked me, avoiding my eyes.  
  
I shrugged, and then she bit her lip as if trying to handle herself from saying or doing something stupid.  
  
Saying nothing more, she walked away rather stiffly, her flaming red hair behind her.  
  
And that was the second time besides my birth...that I had seen my mother.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
~*~*~  
  
The music blared in his ears, and he heard her come to him.  
  
"Want one?" her beautiful voice sounded, and before he could answer what "one" meant, she sat on his lap, one leg on his waist, the other on her hip and she leaned over, grinning playfully.  
  
"Mmm.." he managed to groan, and his hands wandered over to the small of her neck, smoothing her skin gently.  
  
She let out a fresh gasp, her red hair tickiling his neck as she leaned foward and brushed his lips just slightly with hers.  
  
"God..." he said, and he pressed himself against her.  
  
She bucked her hips, wanting for more.  
  
"Please..." he managed to breathe out. Her lips crinkled into a smile before she sighed, and her breasts touched his chest lightly, and her teeth nipped at his bottom lip.  
  
His hardness was pressing against her thigh now, and all of the other girls dancing around didn't matter. She mattered. Only her.  
  
But then there was screaming. She jumped up from his lap, and he felt her tightly around the waist and they both turned around just enough to see a shade of red clinging and running before there was a flash of green. Something collapsed on his arms, and he passed out, feeling something sting between his fingers. Something red on his fingers..something red & liquid. Nothing made sense, but the flash of green striked him in the stomach before he knew anymore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH!" Draco's scream flooded the whole bedroom, and he breathed heartily, and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Hermione.  
  
Shock and terror washed over him and then he finally realized of course, Hermione. She was now his wife right?  
  
But he felt regret. Some unknown feeling gave over to him.  
  
The dream had been so real..so vivid..it was full of color...but it was blurry as well.  
  
He got up, and realized that his hands were sticky.  
  
He let out a gasp as he parted them.  
  
Blood was soaring along his fingertips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In case your thinking "WHAT THE HELL?" in the dream, he saw something red & liquid in on his hands so... heehe :)  
  
SPECIAL NOTE TO DINKY:  
  
(dinky /profile.php?userid=173926 2002-09-22 3 Signed Your chapters are way, way too short. Your first 3 chapters could have been put together to make one chapter. Your writing style is fine, but that fact that 3/4 of your chapter is just shout outs and such makes it very annoying to read. You shouldn't post until you have a real chapter ready, otherwise you're going to lose your reviewers. I will be checking to see what your next chapter is like. But personally, if you can't write a longer chapter than 10-11 lines, I won't be reading it any further. It's quite a let down.)  
  
Listen sweetie, have u ever gotten 100 reveiws? Ever written a story with 14 chapters? More? No? No? No??? Do I care what you think? Frankly, let me think about this...um...NO?? Do I love my reveiwers? Yes. Are you an idiot? Anything is possible..  
  
I guess what I want TO SAY HERE IS...REALLY GRAMMER DOESNT MATTER AS LONG AS ITS A LITTLE DECENT. The plot matters!!! THE PLOT. Do you know of this word? For all my life I've gotten corrections and really I don't care anymore. Its whats inside the story that counts. Are you going to read the whole dictionary because it's long? No. You read stories because they have PLLOOOTTTTSS. Your probably not reading this, but I wanted to make myself clear that hon, your just one person. And if you think my chapters aren't long enough, hmmm *smashes something in dinky/jenny's face* Ohh, is that schnoogle.com? Is that my author page?? OOOO!! My chapter is 11 pages long from one of my stories! I've written 106 stories, hon, and most of them are not in the site. So please do not SPEAK TO ME! ABOUT NUMBERS...(http://www.astronomytower.org/authorLinks/Courtney_S_A/)  
  
*takes deep breath*  
  
Whew!!! I really hate flames, and I don't know why I only get a few here and there, I am surprised a lot of people havent flamed yet, but I guess it's because I go a little um..(mutters insane) when I get flames..I never flamed a story b4 only like once, and I dont think its fair that some people flame and steal my stories when i never did nothing to them!!! For Darling readers, I think someone stole my idea, but I wont say anything until I am sure.  
  
Now for my favorite Reveiws:  
  
Nattie made me laugh by saying: *gasps* WHAT A SUPRISE ;)  
  
ok, i'm joking, that sent chills up my spine...It was so cool, omg. What if draco grabbed her and kissed her? like the way he kisses Ginny..that would be scary, lol. Best not think about it.  
  
Ummm...this part was definately the best -- "What's wrong, Daddy? Don't you regonize your own daughter?"  
  
Rach said: Okay... before I go into my spazmodic convulsions... what do you mean by "whats going on in hp.com? i miss it!!" Because I checked your "Kiss is Just a Kiss" thread and... ahh whats her name?? I dont remember lol but someone was like "If she doesnt come back soon I'm gonna finish this..." Yeah... so... anyways...  
  
OMG IT WASNT GINNY! OMG OMG!!!! I'm sooooo happy Draco gets to meet his kid! Yes!!!!!!!! OMG whats her name?! I think it should be Rachel but thats just me... ;) OMG how did she find out? Poor Hermione... her wedding got ruined!! Awwwww.... OMG OMG!!!....  
  
Calming breaths, calming breaths...  
  
Oh, can you do me a favor? I wrote a poem Cliche and it sort of inspired by your - Sweetie. Anyway if you could R/R it I would be very grateful *sweet smile, then goes into more convulsions and rereads the story* Summerthyme said: Oh.  
  
My.  
  
God.  
  
HOLY FUCKING SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT! You mean that's *NOT* Ginny, it's . . . HER DAUGHTER?! OH MY GOD! Wow, here I was so concerned about Ginny, and the stalker answer was just waving it's great big fanny in my face without me noticing. I doubt I would have noticed it if it danced in front of me wearing only Dobby's tea cozy! YOWZAS! I wonder how Draco's going to react? Damn. What a major kick in the balls for him! If I was in his shiny black shoes, I'd probably die of shock. Holy cow! I'd give my daughter a great big hug, and ask her if she knew where her mummy was. Let's see, Ginny would be about 28 now, right? And she had the chica when she was 16 . . . so Draco's daughter should be twelve? I'm not sure, I was never good at math ^_^ Besides, my brain has been officially FRIED because of this!  
  
Courtney, CONTINUE CONTINUE CONTINUE! Yowzas! I've totally and completely FLIPPED MY FREAKIN' LID! I *need* more, I must have it! PLEASE! I'm going to be driven crazy by this! Yin said (omg..so many silent readers finally confessed!!!): OMG! Ahhh the suspense! *faints then gets back up* I've been reading all your stories but I didn't review cause I'm stupid *grin*! They are really well written. I love how you keep on updating! Keep up the good work!  
  
OHHH! The plot thickens, Draco doesn't love Hermionie! He loves Ginny! AHHH! This is too much for my little brain, make me happy and bring Ginny back in! **does happy dance around the computer** Write! Write! Write! Yay your own little one person cheerleading squad. *does chartwheel and falls on rump, ouch* AngelicDevil said: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I KNEW IT!!!!!!! THE SLUT'S OWN DAUGHTER,teehee,if it was a male,i could of called it a son of a bitch.:)  
  
Well,that was interesting. Just wondering,how old would she be??!!! I asume only like 7 or 8....... or even less.......oh well...ane ways,  
  
KEEP WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You know,I use to be a Harry and Hermione reader,then Harry and Ginny,then Hermione and Draco,then Draco and Ginny,then Draco and Harry for a short period of time,then back to Draco and Hermione,now I read Hermione and Severus Snape fics. Interesting,huh? Your story is just about the only Draco/Ginny story I ever read!!  
  
Keep on scribbling!!  
  
-JAY~*~*~ Bellus-Qui said: OOOO-MYYYYYY-GAWDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ALL YOUR FAITHFUL READERS???!!!! HAVE YOU GONE MAD,WOMAN??  
  
u have to stop leaving these chapters at cliffhangers!!! it's just so unfair...*pouts like a really cute 3 yr old kid*  
  
So.Draco's past has finally caught up with him,eh? So here's his daughter...what's her name?? and BTW, where's Ginny?? A appearance any time soon? Well, i damn well hope so!!!  
  
~lotsa love~  
  
Bellus Qui Hpangel said: OMG! I definitely did NOT see this one coming! OMG I almost had a heart attack! I meen reely!~ I could literally FEEL something hitch! OMG OMG OMG OMG THIS IS SOOO GOOD! And I soooo agree with Ditzy Spacecadets, you should be getting thousands of reviews!  
  
WUT IZ WRONG WITH ALL YOU OTHER PEOPLE! U SHUD BE FEELING BLESSED TO HAVE A STORY LIKE THIS BEING WRITTEN! THE LEAST U CAN DO IZ REVIEW! *shakes head* Ppl these dayz, huh Court? ;) *smiles widely*  
  
For all my fellow reviewers... Luv ya! Dats wut keeps my gurl Court goin! Isn't dat rite Court? *BIG SMILE*  
  
Luv,  
  
Ur faithful,  
  
Hpangel  
  
(WOW!! LOT OF REVEIWS FOR THIS CHAPTER..WELL ME ..OF COURSE EVIL...LET U GUYS WAIT FOR...ONE DAY...DUM..DUM..DUM...)  
  
THANK YOU TO ALEXANDRA, CHERRIES, HPQUEEN, HYPERKAT,SUPERGRL, KAT,NENI POTTER ( AWWW U FIGURED IT OUT!! :( ), & Cerasi for reveiwing!!!!!!!!!  
  
And no thanks yous to Dinky, who's reveiw was worth an old gummi bear.  
  
REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIWWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
Love ya'llzz, ~Ginny woops... Courtney....  
  
(I've been writing these stories for too long...) 


	6. Sins Unforgiven The Second Dream

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Five: Sins Unforgiven: The Second Dream  
  
Candle lights flickered in the darkness as she came upon the sword of honor. "Alohomora!" Ginny whispered, and the door creaked open, revealing a dark and deserted chamber. She raised her chin, and water sprang on her hair, revealing her cruel entrance.  
  
"Virginia." a voice drowned on, and her eyelashes filched open, and she raised her eyebrows suddenly.  
  
"Where is the child?" she merely said, her eyes crossing back and forth easily going red.  
  
"Ah, but patience. You will see her soon..." he said his fingertips drawling around her skin. She winced at the touch, and pulled herself away slowly, wanting to do no harm.  
  
However, it came as a surprise as a smile spread through his horrid dry lips.  
  
Suddenly there was a groan from the corner.  
  
A smile spread on Ginny's face as she turned around and saw him laying there, captured in the cruel chains.  
  
Blood was seeping through Draco's forehead, and Ginny felt herself very amused indeed. Thoughts flashed back and forth in her mind as she came to him.  
  
"Ah..." she whispered, leaning close.  
  
He looked up, his pale grey eyes widening in fear. He whimpered, which sent Ginny to laugh even more.  
  
She pushed his lips toward his, and they sat their on the floor, relishing the kiss. He found himself dragging his hands on her neck, and she put her legs pointing to his stomach.  
  
And while she did, the dark lord watched, pulling his wand out.  
  
"No!" someone screamed, and they all turned around to face the dark redheaded girl who held a sweet smile on her face.  
  
She had a knife in her hand.  
  
"Let me do the honors, my lord." she said, coming toward them with a very evil smile.  
  
"There is your child, Virginia." said the dark lord's voice, enjoying every single second of the innocence floating away.  
  
*~*~  
  
Ginny screamed and woke up, sweat draping down her chin. There were scratch marks on either legs.  
  
No..it was just a dream. She moaned at the thought of kissing Draco again, to see his beautiful angel like face.  
  
To make love to him, the same way she had done..before...  
  
Her eyes closed and she found herself with color flashing behind her closed eyes, as if there was nothing more...  
  
And then the whole world flashed by her through her close eyes and she felt as if she was rising onto the air from her bed.  
  
And then a voice emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Mother."  
  
*~*~ 


	7. Heir To Evil Reality 1

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Six: Heir To Evil ~ Reality # 1  
  
Ginny felt herself grasping the ends of her bed tightly and she forced herself to open her eyelids. There was nothing there.  
  
Nothing at all. Then where had the voices come from? Everything seemed so lifeless, so unreal. The images flashed through her eyes before she could clutch what they were.  
  
Her room was slipping away at the tip of her eyelids, and her hands seemed frozen in the midst. She gulped and felt a harsh cold rush of pain through her throat and let out a soft cough.  
  
What was happening? Blood spit out of her mouth as she coughed.  
  
Her body was frozen, and her lips were dry, only salted by the sweet essence of blood on her lips.  
  
And before she could think anymore, a large pain flashed through her forehead.  
  
Flashback   
  
"It's possible your baby..."  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore!"  
  
"Sweetie, calm down..calm down.."  
  
"Take the pills, honey. It'll help you and your baby."  
  
"Your lying! Your lying!"  
  
"Sweets, do what the docters say!"  
  
"How do I know I can trust her?"  
  
"Because I am a docter.."  
  
"Fuck docters..."  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Ginny almost choked at the sudden images. No..no...why did she remember this part of her life so vividly? And the dream..it had been so real..what was going on?  
  
A large pain formed at the middle of her stomach and then she felt her heart rise up a beat and her head was pulled into the pillows without knowing the unknown source.  
  
Flashback  
  
She was wearing a white pillar dress, cotton at the ends of the thin straps.  
  
"Wait for me.." a voice thought in her head.  
  
"Anything?" a voice actually was heard behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw the beautiful face of Draco X. Malfoy.  
  
"Draco.." she said, weeping.  
  
"Virginia, don't cry...what's wrong with you? It's your wedding day..be happy." Draco urged looking very puzzled.  
  
She pulled away, and backed away in the corner in utter frightfullness.  
  
He grinned and shrugged off the straps of her gown.  
  
She gasped as he ran his fingers down her creamy white skin.  
  
Shuddered as he moved his hands down her breasts, and hugged the curves of her hips with his waist and legs.  
  
"Take me." she whispered, and found herself being loaded on top of his body.  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
Ginny let out a breathy moan as she opened her eyes. A sudden pang came into her head. Did this ever happen before? No, it hadn't.  
  
But it had seemed so real. The colors were real, the figure of Draco.. tears rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her hands into fists as she felt herself being drawn into another form of pictures.  
  
Flashback  
  
The candles were drowning into the darkness, and the little lights at the top were flaming happily.  
  
Easily she looked at herself in the mirror, naked.  
  
"Don't worry, you look beautiful." a voice said behind her. She sighed, knowing it was just Draco.  
  
"Look at you, walking me on like that, can't I get any privacy around here?" she teased, coming toward him, her arms around his neck.  
  
He breathed in the sweet essence of her hair and put his cheek against hers.  
  
"Innocent little Ginny..innocent little Ginny.." he whispered.  
  
Ginny looked up and grinned lazily at him.  
  
"And how innocent do you think I am?" she asked playfully rubbing his broad shoulders.  
  
"Not very much.." he teased back, and smashed his lips against hers.  
  
She felt himself hugging the corners of her lips, and his tongue was pushing against her front teeth, wanting to get it.  
  
Excited for this amount of measure, she grinned through the kissing and opened her mouth. Their tongues went into a battle. and she vaguley recalled that his hands were rubbing up against her waist, letting his fingers roll against her inner thighs  
  
"Let me in, Gin." he hissed.  
  
She smiled and bucked her hips.  
  
Moans continued as his hands wandered all over her, tasting her everywhere he thought possible, and they reached it at the end of their climax, and he lay on top of her still.  
  
"Your mine now..." she whispered.  
  
"And your mine.." he whispered back, stroking her hair easily.  
  
"And your both mine." said an evil redhead watching this scene.  
  
a voice screamed and there were flashes of green, and extreme pain was heading towards them both...  
  
End Of Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Kay guys, I hope that was a bit longer, and I wasnt even going to say anything but did ya'll all like Dinky's sweet reveiw? Sorry Dinky, sorry other people for being so rude. Wasn't Dinky nice? I am a mental five year old shitty writer....  
  
Ah well, I am not going to comment.  
  
Instead I am just going to ask if you missed the fave reveiws, which I doubt, but I am going to take the advice of a fellow reveiwer and only state the reveiwer. :)  
  
Favorite Reveiwers: Rach, NimiBabe,Summerthyme as always, Ashley, HpAngel of course, and my fave hp.com reader, Dutchduckie101!!!! You all rock!!! *blows everyone a kiss*  
  
HUGE thank yous to: Wouldn'tYouLiketoknow, CaramelCreme,cosmoz (where have u been?), Yin,ChocolateKitty & Cerasi!!!!! :-D you guys are the best!!! *gives them all a hug*  
  
SPECIAL NOTICE FOR BLINK, WHO SUPPORTED ME AND FLAMED MY FLAMERS!!!!!! You go girl!!!  
  
AND LUV TO EMILY, WHO REVEIWED ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER AND EARNED ME 87 REVEIWS LAST TIME I CHECKED!!!!  
  
Thanks for the people who have IMED me too. You guys do know that I check your ff.net profile to see if I am on your fave stories/fave author's list, don't you? It was supposed to be a secret... :) so be very afraid... *evil grin* AND REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lots Of Love, ~Courtney 


	8. Endearing Enchantress Reality 2

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Seven: Endearing Enchantress ~ Reality # 2  
  
"Draco? What's wrong with you?"  
  
He turned away from the mirror, startled at this voice.  
  
He saw Hermione, sitting up in her bed, wearing nothing but her silk undergarments.  
  
She looked so much like Virginia. He pushed his thoughts away and forced a smile.  
  
"Is my sweetheart up already?" He joked, but his voice trembled.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows and nodded, playfully ruffling his hand with her hair.  
  
Sunlight beamed through the windows, and she yawned, lifting her head up as she walked away from him.  
  
"I am going to check out the pool downstairs of the hotel, okay?" She said, as if she was asking for his permission. He nodded silently and didn't say a word as he went downstairs, as Hermione assumed, to get some coffee.  
  
Hermione sighed. It had been almost seconds right after the wedding and he had not spoken to her. Everything they did last night was still refreshed in her mind and she sighed, trying not to sound too pitiful.  
  
Hermione Granger Malfoy, get a fucking grip on yourself, she thought.  
  
Ever since that redhead had entered the wedding.. entered his life.  
  
She held her breath, trying to keep consciousness beneath her.  
  
Had it been Ginny? Had she come back? But no, that was impossible..Wasn't it?  
  
But there are charms and spells..but Hermione doubted Ginny was evil enough to perform these charms with all you had to sacrifice. Yawning deeply, she entered the deserted room where the pool was kept.  
  
The sunlight kept in from the room and it seemed dark because the windows were shielded with beautiful dark velvet little curtains that made her smile a bit.  
  
She took off her robe and clamped her hands together.  
  
Think about nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing has it's wishes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Silence.  
  
The room was deserted that she tried not to freak herself out as she heard a creak.  
  
Wanting to open her eyes very badly, her knees sunk down a bit before she collapsed into the beautiful clear blue water, her ears bloated.  
  
What a perfect dive, she thought nervously, trying to ignore the noises from outside the pool.  
  
Suddenly everything went still. Hermione lifted her head and breathed hard, the water had drenched ever spot of her, and she felt her nose get clogged up.  
  
"Nice swimming." A voice said behind her. Hermione swam behind her and looked up to see a smiling little redhead.  
  
And it was not Ginny.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Reaching up to add sugar to his coffee, Draco tried hard not to think.  
  
But he regretted the hopeless glance she had given him when he had ignored his own wife and had charged down the stairs without a word.  
  
How selfish can you get?  
  
His mind was elsewhere, too many questions to ask too many thoughts to think.  
  
He needed to relax. Ginny is gone, he told himself. Ginny is gone.  
  
But he couldn't convince himself.  
  
Why had his own child run away from him? A sudden pain in his heart made him startle a bit.  
  
How adorable she looked.  
  
Just like Virginia.  
  
She was too tall to be her age, which Draco assumed was probably 12 or 13, and her body was slender. She had cute little dimples at her chin and smile, and her nose had a big bump when she was unhappy.  
  
Freckles had exploded at either side of her nose.  
  
God, stop thinking about...  
  
For heaven's sakes, he didn't even know his daughter's name! How pathetic was that?  
  
Then suddenly, he heard a scream.  
  
And not just any scream. He could recognize Hermione's whimper anywhere. It was coming from the room which held the pool. Forgetting his drink, he ran fast, breathing hard as he opened the doorknob in frustration.  
  
The pool was empty. Hermione's towel lay forgotten on a beach chair, and nothing was there.  
  
Except a gleaming necklace by the pool.  
  
Draco knelt down and eyed it suspiciously and saw that it was in the shape of a small little knife, and in carved was only one letter: L.  
  
What did this mean? He reached his fingers out and touched it.  
  
Quickly he tried to pull away because he had felt the most burning sensation ever.  
  
The tips of his fingers began to crawl like bugs, and he closed his eyes, trying to handle that his body was moving up and down from somewhere.  
  
He felt himself fall on a hard pavement and he looked up.  
  
He was in a street.  
  
He gaped in surprise.  
  
A sexy girl about the age of 23 was coming toward him, and she gave him a hand, looking at him weirdly.  
  
She had hazel eyes and the prettiest blonde hair he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Then she spoke.  
  
Her voice was in a faint accent, and she spoke dully, looking up at the sky as she did.  
  
Draco could see a large building behind her, flashing off some French words he tried to understand. Before he could, he was taken in by her words.  
  
"La bienvenue au meilleur strip club dans la ville... du mon le Veronica Lizingtons et nous nom sont ici pour servir votre chaque besoin... veuillez entrer et écrivent ' vos imaginations plus modifiées."  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ahhh the essence of a stupid chapter!!! :D I know all of you are confused..and to tell you the truth so am I :) but I've only written the second chapter so you guys may have a slight delay *grins sheepishly* SORRY!!!  
  
But newayz...  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 101 REVEIWS FOR ONLY 7 CHAPPIES!!! You guys rock...  
  
I was so tired today,I wasn't going to even post but then I realized some of you may attack me because I didn't keep my promise, so there ya go. Your probably more confused now then you were before.  
  
Fave Reveiwers: Dutchducky101 (my fave hp reader who has not read that i updated "why did u mess with forever" on hp.com two days ago!), Bellus-Qui (*gasps* with exams, and still time to reveiw this peice of imature writing? God bless you!!!! *hugs her*), Summerthyme (still laughing at the world domination thing girl...:D beautiful reveiw as always), Nattie (of course..where've you been?)  
  
*feels very very veryyy guilty*  
  
I LOVE EVERY SINGLE..PERSON..WHO ..REVEIWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hugs everyone* I can't name them right now because of a slight eating problem with the keyboard... (don't ask)..  
  
I love every one...except..  
  
cherrizle (aaronpluscheryl) 2002-09-28 1 Anonymous javascript:alert('review id: 8697372') im sorry to say tht your writing sucks. This is just mine and my sisters  
  
opnion. I think that your stories would be better if they were less predictable  
  
and iwhy do you name them after madonna songs? Put more violence  
  
in them and make them more dramatic, put a twist in the plot or something  
  
Response: That is the worst critique I've ever seen in my life...a twist in the PLOT!? Do you even know what my plot is? It's even more complicated...Violence? *snort* dramatic? *snort* My story is everything you wanted it to be, sweetie. That was not a critique, especially since the first sentence was "your writing sucks". This was a straight out flame, and I don't care for these. And you don't understand why I name them after Madonna songs? *stares at screen in disbelief* Um..okaaaayyy. See, there's this thing called a series. And there's something called "cute" and I thought it would be 'cute' if they were all named after her songs. And a lot of them fit the story's plot too. My writing sucks? Hmmm...wonder why my fan guestbook is full, wonder why people tell me I am good writer...I wonder why? Learn how to spell and I will then accept your no good excuse for a critique. :) thank you sweetie, for reveiwing.  
  
Don't flame me because of THAT. Because you all know Cherrizle's critique wasn't good at all.  
  
I already said sorry to Dinky. And for people who say to act my age...you don't even know how old I am, so how should you know if I am doing that or not? *Sorry* for standing up for myself and my dreams :)  
  
And to [amanda]: Yeah, I have a deadjournal...my username is Devilzzz...but I hardly ever post or anything because I don't want readers of this story to read my entries :) www.deadjournal.com/devilzzz/  
  
So my readers, PLEASE, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!!!!!!  
  
Love ya, ~Court 


	9. Vos Imaginations Plus modifiées

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Chapter Eight: Vos Imaginations Plus modifiées  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco said, his expression pondering around the flashing big bold words that the building held. There was a visible sound coming from it, a banging sound...  
  
Music?  
  
There were yells too.  
  
The girl looked at him with her eyes squinted and sighed and nodded as if she understood.  
  
"Oh. Ze British, yes?" she asked rolling her eyes slightly.  
  
Draco nodded slowly his eyebrows raised.  
  
She sighed again.  
  
"Oka'. Zo, my name Veronica Lizingtons, and you are here at Fantasy creations, we serve our best strippers and service 'ere, ples do enter 'Your Dirtiest Fantasies'" she said in a very bored tone, her shoulders shrugging up and down as she took a huff and puff there as each sigh came out.  
  
Draco pulled away.  
  
STRIPCLUB??!!!! What had happend to the hotel? Hermione's shrieks...the lock-  
  
Draco looked down at his hand and saw the locket in his hand.  
  
Some sort of portkey..but who did this belong to?  
  
He had no time to think of that because Veronica was pulling on his hand naggingly pulling him inside.  
  
"We serve our menu at the open bar' over ere' ya see? Our lovely ladies prepare a show. Enjoy yourself and remember to laissez votre écoulement de sexuality."  
  
Draco widened his eyes as he entered in. His hands automatically went to cover his ears, the music was so loud that his earlobes almost exploded. It was dark, but he could see figures of bodies sitting on steep stools and sipping their drinks. One table with a stripper on the middle.  
  
Draco looked away, disgusted. Why was he transfered here? And where the hell was Hermione? He doubted someone would kidnap her and leave her at a strip joint.  
  
Something tugged at the back of his shirt and he turned around to look into wide brown eyes.  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Want one?" a female voice sounded. It took a while to clear his mind a bit, for the girl was wearing a tiny peice of material to cover her luscious breasts, and a bikini and some strapped boots.  
  
A pain shot through his head as he heard her words again. Want one?  
  
Where had he learned that sentence, where had he heard that sentence before? The girl was masked with a glitter sheild, so he couldn't see her face, just her delicious looking lips and her brown innocent eyes.  
  
She looked so familiar, that Draco felt an urge to drag her down and kiss her. Something about the way she held herself up, the way her flaming red hair...  
  
Wait...flaming red hair?  
  
The dream...  
  
She didn't wait for an answer. She pulled him down into a chair and he looked up, his eyes widening more than ever as she put each leg on the side of him. She leaned foward so their sensitive areas were brushing against each other.  
  
Draco's hands automatically moved to her backside, stroking the bare parts softly with his fingers. He didn't have time to think. He didn't WANT to think. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.  
  
It had to. Her lips leaned down and Draco smelled the sweet essence of her firey hair. Her breath smelled of bubble gum and chocolate, and he breathed in her familiar scent. Runned his hands through her hair.  
  
They kissed, finally. Her lips tumbled upon his, and he didn't seem to have the self control to stop himself.  
  
Forgetting that the club was full of people, Draco pulled down her bikini a little, and she didn't refuse. His hands cupped a buttock, and not letting go, he let his tongue discover the little fairyland inside her sweet precious mouth.  
  
"Mmm.." a muffled moan sounded as they let go, finding it hard to breathe. Her hands held his and he let go of her, causing her to stand up at last.  
  
"Bet you liked that.." she teased him fondly, rubbing her hands against his neck. He bit his lip from groaning and threw his head back a little.  
  
"How'd you like some more?" she whispered, her tiny blow of whistles going through his earlobe.  
  
"Love it." he finally answered, pulling her towards him.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore. The music was blaring and Draco caught the sight of people dancing, not giving a damn about them.  
  
The minute their thighs tucked against his, Draco sighed of relief. He bucked his hips and pleaded with his lips just to get inside of her.  
  
He needed her wetness, her touch, her smell, and just her.  
  
She threw her head back and smiled, pulling the mask off slowly and dropping it on the floor revealing her face.  
  
Cute freckled nose, the same nose Draco still remembered.  
  
Her cheeks flushed, and her wide brown eyes tinkiling in evil.  
  
He wanted Ginny Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Okaaayyy..I admit, that was probably the worst, weirdest chapter ever. Please don't flame me, because I know. But loaded with homework, I havent had time to update, and I am really sorry for those who were waiting for a good chapter.. It was not worth the wait and I hope you guys forgive me, I'll try to improve my writing and everything I promise!!!  
  
Favorite Reveiwers: Luna Writer (yes, I noticed about the ring..lol), Nattie,HpAngel (of course), Summerthyme (as always), Bellus-Qui (awww), and Dutchduckie101 (whats ur email?) *HUGS AND KISSES FOR EVERYONE*  
  
BIG HUGS TO: WouldntYouLikeToKnow, Ashley (u changed ur name!!), NimiBabe, txt-eva, and steffi!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
gold_phish (callyn4@hotmail.com) : (Im sorry to say that this fan fic has all the signs of a  
  
a moist, runny piece of crap that all bad fan fictions  
  
have. For starters, Tthe author"s obvious lack of  
  
sexual expirence, makes it impossiable to write a  
  
crediable sex scene.The author's grasp for gramer  
  
and syntax are at best tenuous. Lastly the author's  
  
spelling would drive any good english teacher into  
  
a padded room, mourning the premature deaths of  
  
two handfuls of red pens.  
  
So in conclusion, try to stay awake more often  
  
in your english class. Proof reading wouldn't hurt either.  
  
---yours truly  
  
Gold_phish  
  
PS go ahead and bitch at me all you want, let me warn you  
  
you have no idea who you"re dealing with.)  
  
Answer: I am sorry to say that you need to learn how to spell grammar and experiance!!!! This had me rolling on the floor!! Listen sweetie, when you learn how to put one ', I might actually thank you for your critique. And be warned also, for you don't know who you're messing with either. :) Catia Royce: Thank you for your suggestion to beta-read on my other ficlet, Bleed. I know you got a bit crazy when you saw the reveiw I wrote to Dinky, but I hope you forgive me, and I forgive you too :D  
  
I LOVE ALL MY NICE REVEIWERS!!!!! WHO HAS TO REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!! *sniff* ~Courtney 


	10. Seeker Of Darkness

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce  
  
Chapter Nine: Seeker Of Darkness  
  
Of course, not everything is cracked up to be. The moment Draco Malfoy realized that his former girlfriend that he hadn't seen from the past years was on top of him, he pushed her off, causing her to caress herself on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, picking up her mask from the floor.  
  
"The...there's going to be," Draco didn't even bother to finish the sentence, for their was a large explosion which led to screams.  
  
"Draco!" her voice yelled. Draco breathed in.  
  
How long had he not heard that voice? That innocent, helpless, sweet voice that belonged to Ginny? His Ginny. The Ginny that he had not seen, the Ginny he wanted?  
  
But he couldn't think right now. He needed to get her out of here. His confused thoughts about how Ginny became a stripper all of a sudden made him curious to death, but this was not the time at all to ask her what was going on.  
  
Waving his hair back with his hand, he helped her up, grabbing her by her ankles.  
  
"DRACO!" she shrieked as he put her body over his shoulder.  
  
"No time to explain.." he breathed, almost collapsing under her weight. Who knew such innocence could be so heavy?  
  
Shaking his ignorant thoughts away, he started to walk as forcefully as he could.  
  
The screams got louder. Explosions was heaving in everywhere. Green smoke was floating above their heads, stubborn to stop. Draco breathed in once and let his nose smell up to the sweet smell..what was that again? He heard Ginny moan and then there was no sound except the beating in his eardrums.  
  
No sound came from Ginny. No sound came from the gaping mouths of strippers and the perverted men. They just gaped, all sound lost, breathing in the scent of the green smoke. He blinked again and thought his eyes had seen something red.  
  
He turned his head and saw Ginny still heaving over his shoulder. Who else would have red hair? Something smacked him on the back of his head, and he tried not to respond as the pain went throughout his skull.  
  
He held his breath in, trying to carry Ginny to the exit of this shithole. Walking as fast as he could, there was no sound. And he was forced to let his breath out, the green smoke exploding over Ginny and him.  
  
He let his arms fall unintentionally, and she fell from his embrace, hitting her head on the rocky pavement. He crinkled his brows and realized blood was pouring, seeping across from his forehead. The thing that had hit him had made his head kill.  
  
Gulping the last of the fresh air he had, he let himself be drowned by the green smoke that was so irresistible not to smell or touch anymore. Gripping his hands to his sides the only thing he saw was Ginny's flaming red hair on the floor before he joined her on the ground, and they both uncovered into unknown air, their noses flaring, sucking in the evil around them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Uh sorry guys for the whole dramatic evil thing...I can't help my bad writing *sniff* no, I am not sad, I am just really sick. With a fever. I can still type, but I am really tired with all these headaches, coughing, sneezing, and sniffing all the time. So forgive me if these chapters are not updated as soon as possible.  
  
Favorite Reveiwers: HPQUEEN, Neni Potter, Summerthyme, Luna Writer (LOL..your still on the ring? Okay...I did it because Ginny seemed the princessy-type and Draco has no taste in what women like and I was also high on sugar :D),& my beloved Rachel lol.  
  
Big HUGS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEIWED: my fave reveiwer, hpangel, my other fave reveiwer nimibabe, chocolatekitty, Bellus-Qui (of course), Staphyla.  
  
Sorry if this a/n is too long, I'll try to make them shorter. Thanks again to Catia who beta-read it, I hope everything is correct and stuff.  
  
REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!!! -- FAVORITE SAYING OF ALL TIME  
  
Luv ya all,  
  
~Courtz 


	11. Killing Me Softly

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce  
  
Chapter Ten: Killing Me Softly  
  
Thundered gashed across the midnight sky, giving the impression that white was carressing against the soft, gray clouds. The wind swooped against Harry's hair, causing him to shiver as it touched his skin. It was so cold out, the rain pouring against the hard wood of the trees, people in raincoats walking by chattering into their cell phones. The streetlights were down, and the cars were trying hard to get through the edge of the mud puddles while electricity was gone in many apartment buildings.  
  
Sighing, Harry walked up the steps to the house that Hermione and Draco had planned on staying after their honeymoon. Knocking on the door, he waited for any sort of response; but there was a few creakings here and there, and then pure nothing. This time he banged against the door with his fist, almost crunching the bones in his fingers. There was a loud bang as the door was swung open just slightly so a two green eyes could poke themselves out.  
  
"What do you want?" the voice said shrewdly squinting it's eyes at him curiously. Harry backed away by the sudden comment.  
  
"I am here to see Hermione. Who are you anyway?" asked Harry. Why would Draco and Hermione have visitors already when they were supposed to move in yesterday?  
  
"They had some buisness back in um, California and asked me watch the house. Now leave a message or good day to you, young man." said the female voice harshly, proceeding to close the door in his face.  
  
But Harry was too quick for her. He banged the door open and let his fingers stretch out until he felt skin. There was a gasp and the peircing female voice said, "Stop, you're choking me!"  
  
Harry let go reluctantly before switching on the light.  
  
Light exploded against the walls and Harry found himself looking against a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. She looked about the age of merely 24 years old, but he couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She looked part veela, even.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Leslie." the girl answered quickly, her eyes darting foward to search the cute young man's face and her pupils caught the sight of the lightning bolt scratched on the top of his forehead.  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice dropping a little. His heart leaped a bit as he caught the sight of her perfectly little shaped lips.  
  
"I-I cannot reveal that information." came out her dull voice, looking down at her feet.  
  
Harry grabbed her by the neck again and her head moved up, her chin in the air.  
  
"Where is Hermione!" he yelled onto her face but his heart sank as she started crying, the tears racing through her perfect fluttering eyelashes.  
  
She balled up on the floor, clutching herself with her arms.  
  
"I am sorry..." said Harry, looking at how innocent she looked right then.  
  
She looked up and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"You are?" she asked biting her lip furiously.  
  
He nodded, kneeling close to her. Their lips brushed against one another. Harry felt as if he was being suffocated as her tongue darted foward and licked his.  
  
Her fingernails marked against the small skin on his back, and he could feel his blood rising.  
  
She let go of him and he fell on the floor, on his back.  
  
"I am glad you liked that." she grinned, and put her hand around his neck, clutching it tightly. He made a choking sound and gasps came out little by little, his eyes widened in terror.  
  
"I am sure going to like killing you." she merely said, still smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Before I get to my favorite reveiws:  
  
aaronpluscheryl@yahoo.com: You have no idea who you are messing with. After glancing at reviews for Serpent's Bride (which I read three months ago, you little idiot) I saw you embarrassed me in front of everyone saying that I should take writing lessons. Listen to me, I would murder you right now if it wasn't for the fact that I am not a pathetic twit that believes what flamers say. I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THE AUTHOR OF SERPENT'S BRIDE IS 20 YEARS OLD!! And guess what honey? I am really young so you should be really grateful I can even manage to write like this. And small percentage of idiots? Are you kidding me? If I was more concieted I would tell you something about the amount of people that have me on their favorite author's list, but I won't even bother. (BY THE WAY, A FELLOW REVIEWER HOPES YOU BURN IN HELL AND I AM NOT LYING) If you think you wasted your time reading this story, how come you wasted time flaming it? You obviously need a brain, and my reviewers are not idiots. Don't you dare ever call them that. You are much more of an idiot than they are, obviously. How dare you say that my stories suck and then give me so much attention by telling everyone in Serpent's Bride that I should take writing lessons? I am warning you right now; if you ever review not to mention flame any of my stories ever again, I'll only delete them before even reading them. And please stop using two various names...because it makes you seem like you have issues. And I will never give up writing; if I write this way in such a young age (and believe me I am very young) then I can only predict I'll write much much better than you can ever imagine when I grow up. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous (but I know you are not). So I am just saying you can rant all you want; I am not giving up. Sorry sweetie. I am even more sorry I spent all this space talking about some pathetic idiot like you.  
  
  
  
Listen guys, don't flame because of what I said to her, because that's because she just goes on and flame me without even a trace of her writing to compare to mine's so I can actually take her suggestions seriously.  
  
Favorite Reviewers: Rachel (don't we all?), Summerthyme (LOL!), Yin (thanks, I am so embarrassed I've been writing it 'reveiw' everywhere!), and Ditzy Spacecadets (you came back!)  
  
Big hugs and kisses to: Natalie (remember the makeup?), ChocolateKitty (you came back!), Hpangel (big hug), NimiBabe (ahhhh), Neni Potter, WouldntYouliketoknow, Supergirl (loved your stories), Txt-Eva, Bellus-Qui ( of course), and Dutchducky101 (thanks!!!)  
  
Luv you all, and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
~Court 


	12. Nothing But Some Sinster Sinster

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce and special beta-read by thefly  
  
Chapter Eleven: Nothing But Some Sinster, Sinster  
  
  
  
It was as if Ginny had been through a tornado; for when she woke up, her hair was jammed in various places and rough tangles made her flaming red hair seem huge and fluffy. Groaning, she forced herself to open her tired eyes and blinked twice to get the image in.  
  
It was a dark room and she was lying on a hard wooden floor which was wet. Yawning, she tried to recall what had happened yesterday.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Seriously, I can't find it anywhere Gin." her fellow employee stated to Ginny. Ginny groaned; trying to relieve the pressure she felt building furiously inside of her.  
  
"God, it has to be somewhere," Ginny said.  
  
Melody shrugged hopelessly, flashing her a sympathetic grin.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a necklace right?"  
  
Ginny gulped. Of course it wasn't.  
  
She remembered when her daughter was merely of age and the only thing she had provided her was bits of food and a beaded necklace made of tin foil, wrappers and a thin piece of string.  
  
It didn't sound so pretty; but boy was it creative. Ginny could almost hear the gurgle of her precious baby daughter as she handed her the necklace. The baby was so happy, it chewed on it.  
  
"Forget it" said Ginny, turning away so that Mel couldn't see that tears were ready to pour out of her eyes.  
  
Suddenly her eyes caught on a glint of silver on the floor; it was tin foil.  
  
Giddily shrieking with joy, she bent down to pick up the lost necklace. As her fingertips touched it, she felt a burning sensation go throughout her whole body.  
  
"Hey, Gin, don't worry, you can make another- what the?" Melody stopped in mid-sentence and looked around the empty space where Ginny had obviously vanished, without trace.  
  
"Agh. I always thought she was a freak," Mel said to herself.  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
That necklace had transported her to that weird night place, which was obviously a strip joint. Conjured with the sluttiest clothes possible. Ginny had spotted Draco.  
  
Now what had happened? Ginny couldn't remember much except sitting on Draco's lap and there was some kind of green essence around.  
  
A large pain formed against the skin of her forehead and she found herself groaning, nearly in tears.  
  
'God, why the fuck does every single fucking thing happen to me?'  
  
The adult form of Ginny got herself up, dusting away the dirt.  
  
She looked around for any signs of light. Suddenly she realized a noise was made at the right side of the room.  
  
Wasting no time; she ran, her footsteps being heard clearly throughout the open space. She halted; breathing hard, she squinted her eyes to see.  
  
A figure of a frail person was sitting down in an improper position and looking at her in disbelief.  
  
"Ginny?!"  
  
"Draco?!"  
  
They both sighed with relief and Ginny collapsed beside Draco but instead landed in something sticky on the wet floor.  
  
"Oh God, what the hell is this?" asked the insensitive side of Ginny as she got up.  
  
Ginny screamed and Draco got up abruptly, he glared at her.  
  
"Ginny, it's just blood..." he started.  
  
"JUST BLOOD!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"For heaven's sakes, you're acting like a two year old" Draco said rolling his eyes.  
  
"I am not!" screamed Ginny, tapping her foot frustratedly against the floor.  
  
They looked at each other silently; and regarded each other with their eyes.  
  
Ginny was still wearing the skimpy clothes from the joint; her hair was messed up into a wild flame, which made her look even sexier.  
  
Draco was still wearing his clothes, but his shirt was slightly ripped and his lip was bleeding.  
  
There was a sudden flash of light coming toward them.  
  
Quickly averting their eyes, they blinked again at the same time and wrinkled their eyebrows.  
  
A hooded figure was coming toward them, holding a candle shakily in his hand.  
  
"They have arrived Master" he called cheerfully in a large booming voice.  
  
"Excellent!" a hissing voice croaked from the corner.  
  
"Shall I bring the light?" asked the figure uncertainly.  
  
"Not yet, Wormtail, Not yet." the hissing voice sounded again, seeming more croaking than the last time.  
  
"As you wish, My Lord," said the figure. The candle was set down on the floor and revealed a steamy little light that revealed a nearly crippled man's face.  
  
A wand was taken out slowly from his pocket and he pointed at Ginny.  
  
Draco leaped forward in front of her.  
  
There was loud laughter from both of the figures.  
  
"Ah, love. Something that never existed" said the hissing voice.  
  
"I agree, t-t-totally my Master," Wormtail stammered.  
  
"Quiet, you!" the hissing voice ordered.  
  
"It does exist" Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" the sitting figure that had hissed got up from armchair like object it had been sitting on.  
  
Two red eyes gleaming with yellow pupils came into view.  
  
Ginny gulped back a scream and turned away for a second and answered "Nothing."  
  
"No little girl, you said something" the hissing voice prompted.  
  
"Don't call me a little girl you slimy twit!" Ginny yelled at him. Draco nearly gasped; he was sure who the hissing voice belonged to, but his voice had gone throughout fear. He punched Ginny's arm, but she didn't budge.  
  
The Master chuckled again and pulled out his wand at Ginny.  
  
Wormtail did the same with his; this time pointing at Draco.  
  
"Chaleno!"  
  
Both of their voices yelled at the same time.  
  
Ginny and Draco were thrown aside, horrid strings of metal tying upon their arms.  
  
Both squirming and shifting, they tried to get off in release, but the metal wouldn't let them go.  
  
"Bring the Prisoner Wormtail!" the hissing voice ordered again.  
  
"Yes, my Lord" Wormtail agreed and in seconds he vanished elsewhere.  
  
"Nox!" The hissing voice yelled again, the wand glinted and shot fire against the wall. Apparently his wand was rather more advanced than anyone else in the wizarding world.  
  
Both Ginny and Draco screamed in terror as the flames bounced off the walls right above their heads.  
  
Now the figure could be seen.  
  
The two gleaming red eyes with yellow pupils were even more frightening than before shown in the dim lighting. His face had red marked scars on each side of the cheek and a bone was stuck through horridly into his neck. The face was pure white and pale even more than Draco's if possible.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ginny could feel Draco's eyes staring at her and she stared back, unwilling to let the tears esape.  
  
She shivered; being in the same room with the man was nearly impossible. She bit her lip, remembering Tom.  
  
If he resembled his inner child at all, Ginny figured it wouldn't be so grotesque, but his older presence was a very bad image indeed.  
  
"Ah, Ginny. We met once in our past, didn't we? My little pet" the Dark Lord exclaimed giddily.  
  
"What?" blurted out Draco.  
  
"Draco, please!" Ginny pleaded trying to get him to get his mouth shut.  
  
"All these years of planning. Casting dreams in your iddy bitty minds just so you could be prepared. And now it's finally going to happen" said Voldemort, grinning slightly.  
  
"What's going to happen?" asked Draco, playing dumb. The truth was, he was terrified out of his mind.  
  
Voldemort didn't answer; the door had opened again with Wormtail and another small person carrying someone in their arms.  
  
Draco and Ginny looked quickly at each other and looked back as the body was thrown onto the floor like a useless item.  
  
The light blared once again.  
  
The body on the floor was Hermione Granger.  
  
And next to Wormtail was a little red haired girl, her lips playing timidly against her cheeks, into a playful smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Sorry you guys had to wait so long for this filth. I finally got it beta- read and I couldn't concentrate because of the flames. I am hoping that the flamer is gone now; since he/she hasn't flamed again YET. (By the way I got reviewed by the famous Lee Velviet in Never Been Kissed *sigh* I am so happy :) )  
  
Favorite Reviewers:Fireball, Dakota DaquariIce, Yin, Bellus-Qui, HpAngel (of course), Supergrl (thanks for supporting me!!), Summerthyme (lol), and DutchDucky101!!  
  
Big hugs to: Ditzy Spacecadets, Mz Kay (lee velviet said the same thing), WouldntYouLikeToKnow, Natalie (WHERE ARE YOU!!)  
  
I hope all of you are still there on my side!! Remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! (finally I spelled it right lol)  
  
Love you all, ~Court 


	13. The Devil's Child

**Beautiful Stranger  
**  
_Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce_  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Devil's Child  
  
  
  
The tiny firehead took out a small sized wand that looked quite like Ginny's, but much more devious looking. Pointing the wand straight at her father, Draco, she spoke. Her voice was magnified throughout the surfaces. The voice would have been just a normal girl's voice if it hadn't been so loud.  
  
"_Accio Sin_!" the little girl yelled. Draco widened his eyes as suddenly something lifted out of his palm. The necklace with the green locket flew out of it; Draco had no idea he had been holding it.  
  
"What's your name?" Ginny suddenly blurted out.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes at her; and she shivered; she did not think it was a joyride that Voldemort's gleaming green eyes were bloating with terror.  
  
The little girl skipped a bit and smiled even more.  
  
"My name?" she whispered.  
  
Ginny nodded, her eyes timidly misty at the sight of her little girl.  
  
"My name," the girl repeated, more louder.  
  
"You don't even know what you named your child?" asked the girl so calmly that it even frightened Draco a bit.  
  
Ginny gave a loud gulp and shrugged a little. "I know what I named you; I just wanted to hear it again."  
  
The little girl gave a laugh. "Oh yes, dreadful name you gave me, Mother," the little girl snorted at the memory.   
  
"Jessica is a beautiful name," her mother, Ginny argued.  
  
"Yeah, a fairly fucking common name," the girl answered.  
  
Draco nearly gasped but stopped himself. How did this girl learn to talk back to her own mother in such way? He saw Ginny pale and she clutched her sides with her arms for support. Shivering a bit, she left the subject alone.  
  
"Bring the prisoner here, Lavirginie." the hissing voice of her master proclaimed.  
  
"Yes, my Lord," the highly oily voice of the girl replied.  
  
"Lavir- what?" Draco finally spoke up. His daughter shot him a glare that made hell freeze over.  
  
"My new name. It's french," she said smugly.  
  
"Brat," Draco muttered under his breath.  
  
Unfortunately, Lavirginie heard this and bit her lip.  
  
"What did you just call me, Father?" her once calm voice tinged with fury.  
  
Draco shook his head.  
  
"Forget it," he sighed.  
  
"No, I won't," Lavirginie said with a bit of cracking in her voice.  
  
"_STUPEFY_!" she yelled.  
  
Draco backed away but then saw that Lavirginie was laughing with menance in her voice.  
  
"I didn't have my wand raised, fool," she spat at her father. Pulling the necklace on tightly, her eyes suddenly closed.  
  
Her face turned much whiter and they saw that her hands were shaking.  
  
Ginny let out a squeak as the girl fell backwards, the thump of her frail body hit the floor.  
  
The hissing voice of Lord Voldemort finally sounded.  
  
"Enervate!" his voice yelled, pointing at Lavirginie.  
  
She didn't move.  
  
The Dark Lord found this rather amusing and turned to his sick servent, Wormtail.  
  
"Take that silly chain off, she won't be needing it. She's got enough of the Essense to last her," he commanded.  
  
Wormtail nodded eagerly and walked toward Lavirginie.  
  
He pulled the necklace off.  
  
Surprisingly, the girl got up and pulled out her wand, her fingers shaking.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" she yelled, and a shoot of fire blazing went out of her wand and Wormtail's wand from his pocket aroused from the material and went into her hand.  
  
Two wands in her hands, she grinned.  
  
Turning to Draco and Ginny, she pointed the wand at them and yelled, "Diffindo!"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and heard a splinting of crankles.  
  
Opening his eyes, he saw that he and Ginny had broken chains around them.  
  
They had been released.  
  
They looked horridly awful; Ginny's clothes were ripped up, and blood was now gleaming freely across her scars on her thighs, and Draco's hair was a mess, blood dripping from his forehead and known marks where the chains had been, crossing his ankles and arms.  
  
Lavirginie didn't meet their eyes this time; she simply turned around and pointed her wand at Hermione.  
  
  
"Mobilicirpus!" she squeaked, and Hermione's body came traveling across the floor until it halted at her feet.  
  
  
"Mum, Dad," she called arkwardly. Ginny and Draco looked at each other.  
  
Draco helped Ginny up with his hand and they walked to Lavirginie, looking at their feet.  
  
She sighed; and grabbed on to Hermione's hand with one hand and with the other, Draco's.  
  
Ginny was holding onto Draco.  
  
"Blasted buggers!" Voldemort yelled, cursing.  
  
"Guards! Stop them!" he yelled again.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and swirls of black hooded people came into veiw.  
  
Ginny felt utter coldness surround her; as if she'd never feel happy ever again.  
  
Dementors.  
  
Before they could do anything however, Laviriginie took her wand out and shrieked,  
  
"_Disapparate_!"  
  
They all went swirling into peices.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Well yeah, that sucked. Sorry guys, I am not good with Dark Arts, and not with Voldemort's character either. Anyways, this chapter is of couse, dedicated to Natalie for her upcoming birthday on Dec. 2nd. I guess it isn't important but my birthday's on Dec.6 just to let you guys know :)  
(*cough* sendbirthdaygreetings in email on thatday oryoushalldie *cough*)  
  
Hope that wasn't TOO obvious.  
  
Favorite Reviewers: shinigami no baka, Emily, The S-nce (sorry you're sick, I am sick too!), Delta2002,DakotaDaquariIce, Dutchducky101 (lol), Bellus-Qui (oh right, forgot about Harry...), Nichole (thanks!!).  
Big hugs to: Danielsgirl4eva, Opal.star, Nat (HAPPY PRE-B-Day!!!), RowlingIdol, DitzySpacecadets (ah, so you came crawling back, huh? LOL..J/K I am high on sugar), Mz Kay, Lilane, HPANGEL (lol).  
Remember guys, to leave a review, especially the silent readers, after all, only a short period till my birthday :)   
  
Love you all,  
~Court  
  
*  



	14. She Said?

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce  
  
Chapter Thirteen: She Said...?  
  
  
  
"Well, we'll be talking about this for years now," Ginny spoke, breaking the ice. Couches were plopped down in various places of the room, and several people chose random spots to sit down at.  
  
The whole Weasley clan had already arrived, complete with Hermione and Ginny's daughter. However, Ginny's parents had not arrived yet. Candles were dimly lit across hard tables and chairs, and clutched in people's fingers. The storm had not survived yet, for the ripples of water thundered across the sky, the bashing sounds of trees leaving everyone wincing.  
  
"We're home!" a voice spoke out into the darkness. Nearly everyone jumped in surprise, and there was a sudden spoken words of a spell. Light endowed the room all over. Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley had arrived, Mr.Weasley was harshly coughing.  
  
"Quite a storm out there; you should say- wait, what are you all doing here?" Mrs.Weasley had obviously noticed that her whole family was traited among some people she had never seen in her life.  
  
"Mum!" a voice cried out.  
  
Everyone turned to their right, Ginny was the one that had spoken out.  
  
Mrs.Weasley stood perfectly still, her mouth open in a huge gape of shock. Eyebrows raised, Mrs.Weasley clutched her sides.  
  
"Molly?" Mr.Weasley frantically whispered. 'Molly' didn't answer. She heaved herself as if she would faint any second until a strangled choking noise escaped her lips at last.  
  
"Ginny!" she cried out, and immediatley burst into tears.  
  
"Mommy!" Ginny screamed; forgetting that she was an adult, she ran toward her mother and collapsed in her arms, sobbing.  
  
Draco found himself fighting back a chuckle.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
The night was a rather festive; the Weasleys found themselves telling mirthless stories about their whole lives. Ginny faintly admitted that she had staged her own suicide. Everyone was rather silent, patting her shoulder.  
  
That is when Fred noticed Draco sitting next to her.  
  
"So, how are you and Hermione doing?"  
  
Everyone silenced and their eyes caught on Hermione, who was sitting in the corner of the rug, shivering slightly with an old blanket. Her eyes were dotted with small tinges of fear.  
  
"If you will excuse me," she finally said.  
  
"I am going to go find Harry," she said.  
  
"Don't forget your coat, dear!" Mrs.Weasley called.  
  
The back of Hermione's neck nodded slightly as she pulled a large cloak over her shoulders.  
  
The slamming of the door sounded, a strange combination to mix with the rolling thunder across the sky.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Mum, I'd like you to meet someone," Ginny vaguely said, clearing her throat nervously.  
  
Mrs.Weasley got up from the armchair she had been sitting on.  
  
"This is," Ginny took her daughter's hand and led her to her Grandmother, "Jessica." she plainly finished.  
  
Molly Weasley's eyes lightened up as she saw the smaller version of her own daughter. Jessica was a small girl at the age of 12, with small curls of red flowing down her shoulders. Her eyelashes were fluffy and small, her beady eyes swarmed around gleamingly. And her nose resembled-- Malfoy's?  
  
"Actually, it's Lavriginie Jessica Weasley-Malfoy." Jessica finished approvingly.  
  
There was a gasp from Ginny's redheaded brothers as she said this.  
  
Mrs.Weasley's eyes narrowed toward Draco's slowly but then she smiled at Jessica.  
  
"What a nice long name you have there," Molly said kindly, shaking Jessica's hand firmly.  
  
"Maybe we should make it just Malfoy." Draco finally spoke up.  
  
Everyone turned their heads toward him; many of the Weasleys were glaring menancingly at him.  
  
"What the hell are you implying!" Ron yelled suddenly.  
  
"RON!" Molly Weasley scowled.  
  
Ron melted under his mother's angry gaze.  
  
Draco smirked slightly.  
  
"I know this is kind of messed up; with me and Hermione married and all but- "  
  
He stopped in midsentence.  
  
He sat down on the floor, promptly on one knee.  
  
Ginny could only gasp.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*** OMG!! THAT SUCKED BIG TIME!! I am sooo sorry, that was the most suckiest of all chapters (if suckiest is a word) and really, I don't mind if you guys don't review because I know that sucked. I'll try to make this story better.  
  
Favorite Reviewers: Hpangel, G.Zan, DakotaDaquaice, hArYpOtRromAnCeGrL Big hugs to: Jaime, Anonymous (happy belated b-day), Minerva (sorry for making you wait, I should have given you a better chappie), pianoplayer502(thanks!! :D), Anamei Queen, Neni Potter, NimiBabe (thank you!!),Eclipse2003 (really? thought the name was kind of weird), Mz Kay (good luck!! Hope you get it; I am really tired of everyone thinking Kristen Kruek will play it.) Ditzy Spacecadets (I was just kidding :D), Emily (thanks for reviewing!!)  
  
Much love, ~Court 


	15. Epilogue: What Your Heart Desires Part ...

Beautiful Stranger  
  
Credits to; my beta reader, Catia Royce  
  
Epilogue: What Your Heart Desires: Part Two  
  
2 years later ----------  
  
"I've just seen Ginny. She looks beautiful!" Hermione announced excitedly to her boyfriend, Harry, who was looking nervously around the crowded church. Redheads swarmed everywhere, and there were only two or three little silver haired or blonde children, running around the aisles, or leaping up from their chairs, too excited to stand still. There were also brown haired and black haired people they'd known from Hogwarts and their fiancés, their boyfriends or girlfriends, wives and husbands, friends and family gathered into seats, whispering to one another, or either fixing their makeup in a small compact mirror. Some were disabling their cell phones so it would not ring during the ceremony, and others were coming in, looking flushed and apologizing dearly for being late.  
  
There was a sudden bang, and the tones of a piano followed. Everyone quieted down, and looked behind them. A girl, with flowing red curls in a white satin strapless gown emerged, holding a small pot of roses. It was Jessica, who was now in her teen years. Everyone smiled at her endearingly, and she smiled proudly back, and reached out and put roses on the red long, rug that reached up and down the church.  
  
After she was done, she proceeded onto the left side of the archway, and stood there patiently with her arms to her sides.  
  
The playing of the piano softened, playing more slowly.  
  
There, emerged again from the back of the church, Hermione, in the same satin white gown, but with multi-white colored see-through sleeves. She was wearing a small red flower in her hair, which was bundled up into a small bundle of sleek brown curls. Hermione was the maid of honor.  
  
Her lip gloss shined, and her face flushed with nervousness, she clutched the arm of Harry who was the Best Man, who was wearing a dark gray suit, who was clutching her arm so tightly that she went white. They finally managed to walk through the carpet and place themselves self conciously at the front, nearby the archway.  
  
The tone of the piano player loudened, and everyone tried to catch a look at what was coming next.  
  
Draco Malfoy was wearing the same identical suit that Harry was, except much darker, with a bow tie to match. His hair was not sleeked back, but low strands hung over his forehead.  
  
He was clutching the arm of Ginny's mother, who was subsituting from the shrewd absence of his own mother, Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
Molly sweetly kissed him on the cheek and sat down on the front row with the extremely devious Weasley twins, with their wives, Angelina and Katie.  
  
Draco smiled at her in reply, and stepped into the archway, in which a preist was holding a small book in his hands, grimly waiting for this thing to be over.  
  
The piano was now turned into a soft swinging of sound, and everyone stood up in cue.  
  
The kids jumped up and down excitedly, leaning over or craning their necks to see the rest of the setting.  
  
Virginia Weasley came through, wearing a slim white bodice, with two thin straps clinging each ends of her shoulders, her veil covering her face. Her shoes were white, the heels clamping against the carpet, hitting against the red of the roses.  
  
Heaven forbid. Your some kind of beautiful stranger, you could be good for me, I have a taste for danger.  
  
If I am smart than I'll run away... but I am not so I guess I'll stay, heaven forbid, I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are here to join a joyous event. Two people inseperable of their commitment to their love. Now, let's begin."  
  
I looked into your face, my heart was dancing all over the place, I'd like to change my point of veiw, if I could just forget about you...  
  
"Draco, do you promise to care and love for Virginia, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
  
To know you is to love you...  
  
And everywhere I go, and everybody knows, I'll pay for you with tears, I've swallowed all my pride...  
  
"I do."  
  
"Place the ring on her finger."  
  
Snap.  
  
Tadataatatataaaa Beautiful Stranger Tadaatataaaaaaa Beautiful Stranger  
  
"Virginia, do you promise to care and love for Draco, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Place the ring on his finger."  
  
Snap.  
  
I looked into your eyes, and my world came tumbling down, your the devil in the skies, thats why I am singing this song to you..  
  
To know you, is to love you...  
  
"By the power vested by me, you are happily wedded. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
There was an explosion of cheering and clapping. Hermione was in tears, hanging onto an uncomfortable Harry for support.  
  
Jessica was politely clapping, although she was sightseeing on the cute redheads.  
  
She spotted a brown haired man, Neville Longbottom, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. She laughed.  
  
Draco brushed his lips against Ginny's, clutching her tightly, rubbing the silk of her satin gown.  
  
"Can you believe we're married? With a child?" Draco asked, grinning.  
  
"Wouldn't you like a second one?" asked Ginny innocently patting her stomach.  
  
Draco's grin vanished. "No- you cant- are you serious?" he said with a groan.  
  
Ginny laughed, patting her stomach again, and in answer, merely smiling.  
  
*  
  
Tadadadataaaadataaaa Beautiful Stranger...  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I was so embarrassed about the state of the last chapter that I decided to finish it right here. And anyway, I am already in the middle of starting a new series, and if you guys have been paying attention lately, you'll figure out what I am talking about.  
  
Favorite Reviewers: Mz Kay (don't worry, a reply will show up these things always come a little late), Missy (thanks :D ur soo sweet. Flame means to diss a story that you hate or jealous of, thats the only definition I can up with lol about the osamabinladen thing), hpangel (there you go :D thanks for saying it didnt suck),Dutchie, Natalie (lol this time I didnt give a description on the ring), & Nimibabe (thanks!!)  
  
Big hugs to: Jaime, Eclipse, Ditzy Spacecadets & Lilane.  
  
If there is anyone I missed, I am SOOO sorry.  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed the story at least once, thank you for all the support. Especially hpangel, ditzy space cadets, & of course, dutchduckie101, Mz Kay (good luck) , dakotadaquarIce, Nimibabe, Emily, Natalie, Neni Potter, Anamei Queen who reveiwed the most or showed me a lot of support. Watch out for my next series, the first one in the new series is already up if it helps :D  
  
Much much much love, ~S.A. Courtney 


End file.
